Kiyotaka Ayanokōji/Galeria de Imagens
Light Novel= LN_Vol_01-00.jpg|Volume 1: LN_Vol_01-02.jpg|Volume 1: LN_Vol_01-03.jpg|Volume 1: LN_Vol_01-04.jpg|Volume 1: LN_Vol_01-08.jpg|Volume 1: LN_Vol_01-10.jpg|Volume 1: LN_Vol_02-03.jpg|Volume 2: Banco_de_Dados_Escolar_de_Kiyotaka_Ayanokōji.jpg LN_Vol_02-08.jpg|Volume 2: LN_Vol_02-13.jpg|Volume 2: LN_Vol_03-04.jpg|Volume 3: LN_Vol_03-10.jpg|Volume 3: LN_Vol_03-13.jpg|Volume 3: LN_Vol_03-14.jpg|Volume 3: LN_Vol_04-03.jpg|Volume 4: LN_Vol_04-07.jpg|Volume 4: LN_Vol_04-10.jpg|Volume 4: LN_Vol_04-12.jpg|Volume 4: LN_Vol_4.5-04.jpg|Volume 4.5: LN_Vol_05-03.jpg|Volume 5: LN_Vol_06-09.jpg|Volume 6: LN_Vol_07-04.jpg|Volume 7: LN_Vol_07-13.jpg|Volume 7: LN_Vol_7.5-01.jpg|Volume 7.5 LN_Vol_7.5-07.jpg|Volume 7.5 LN_Vol_7.5-05.jpg|Volume 7.5 LN_Vol_7.5-10.jpg|Volume 7.5 |-| Manga = Sala 0.5 cover.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Kikyo, Suzune, Kei, Yosuke, Rokusuke, Ken, Haruki, and Kanji, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 0.5. Sala 1 cover.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Suzune, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 1. Sala 7 cover.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Suzune, Kikyō, Kanji, Haruki, and Ken, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 7. Sala 15 cover.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Suzune, at the Tankōbon cover for Sala 15. Sala 0.5 cover CA.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Kikyo, Suzune, Kei, Yosuke, Rokusuke, Ken, Haruki, and Kanji, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 0.5. Sala 1 cover CA.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Suzune, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 1. Sala 7 cover CA.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Suzune, Kikyō, Kanji, Haruki, and Ken, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 7. Sala 15 cover CA.jpg|Kiyotaka, together with Suzune, at the Comic Alive cover for Sala 15. |-|Anime= Episódio_001-003.jpg | Episódio 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-005.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka at the bus, thinking about the concept of equality. Episódio_001-010.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-013.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-017.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-019.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-020.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-026.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-027.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-033.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-039.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-041.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-042.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-046.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka awkwardly introducing himself to his classmates. Episódio_001-048.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-064.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-066.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-068.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-069.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-071.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-074.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-075.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-076.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-079.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-081.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-088.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-089.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-090.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-091.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-096.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-097.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-098.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka executing the set-up to let Suzune Horikita meet Kikyō Kushida at the cafe of Keyaki Mall. Episódio_001-099.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-100.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-101.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka together with Kikyō meets up Honami and Chihiro along the way near the cafe. Episódio_001-103.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-105.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-110.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-115.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-118.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-124.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-129.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_001-137.jpg | Episode 1: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-007.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-008.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-010.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-012.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-017.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-022.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-028.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-029.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-030.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-031.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-032.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-034.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-037.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-043.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-044.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-048.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-049.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-050.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-052.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka being treated by Suzune a special lunch. Episódio_002-053.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-055.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-057.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-060.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-061.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-062.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-063.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-064.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-065.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-066.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-067.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-068.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-069.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-070.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka calling Kikyō about the Suzune's study group plan. Episódio_002-072.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-075.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-076.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-081.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-082.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-085.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-087.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-088.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-090.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-093.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-094.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-095.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-096.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-099.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-101.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-108.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka's close encounter with Manabu at the school's back alley. Episódio_002-109.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-111.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka avoiding a strike from Manabu. Episódio_002-113.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-114.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-118.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-119.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-121.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-122.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-124.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-125.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-126.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-132.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-133.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-137.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-143.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002-144.jpg | Episode 2: Kiyotaka Episódio_002 End Card.jpg|Episode 2: Kiyotaka being the first end card character. Episódio_003-03.jpg|Episode 3: Kiyotaka witnessed three Class 1-C students act of bullying to Ken Sudō. Episódio_003-07.jpg|Kiyotaka asking Sae Chabashira to rescind Ken Sudō's expulsion. Episódio_004-05.jpg|Episode 4: Kiyotaka looking at the bulletin board announcement with Honami Ichinose and Ryūji Kanzaki. Episódio_005-03.jpg|Episode 5: Kiyotaka notices the resemblance of Airi Sakura and the image of the girl found by Kikyō at the internet. Episódio_005-05.jpg|Episode 5: Kiyotaka attending the student council's jurisdiction to Ken's case of violence against members of basketball club. Episódio_006-02.jpg|Episode 6: Episódio_007-27.png|Episode 7: Kiyotaka witnessing Suzune Horikita's speech. Episódio_007-32.png|Episode 7: Kiyotaka pushing Suzune Horikita in the pool. Episódio_007-33.png|Episode 7: As payback, she pulls him in the pool. Episódio_007-34.png|Episdeo 7: Kiyotaka after being splashed by Airi Sakura. Episódio_007-35.png|Episode 7: Kiyotaka in a group picture. Episódio_008-02.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-08.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-11.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-13.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-14.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-17.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-19.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-21.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-23.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-24.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_008-25.jpg|Episode 8: Episódio_009-01.jpg|Episode 9: Episódio_009-09.jpg|Episode 9: Class 1-D's consensus on proper utilization of their S-Points and constructive plan to win the survival game. Episódio_009-11.jpg|Episode 9: Kiyotaka, together with Airi Sakura, found one of Class 1-A's occupied island spot. Episódio_010-01.jpg|Episode 10: Episódio_010-07.jpg|Episode 10: Episódio_010-11.jpg|Episode 10: Episódio_010-13.jpg|Episode 10: Episódio_010-14.jpg|Episode 10: Episódio_011-02.jpg|Episode 11: Episódio_011-03.jpg|Episode 11: Episódio_011-07.jpg|Episode 11: Episódio_011-08.jpg|Episode 11: Episódio_011-10.jpg|Episode 11: Episódio_011-11.jpg|Episode 11: Episódio_011 End Card.jpg |Episode 11: Kiyotaka, his second time, being the tenth end card character. Episódio_012-05.jpg|Episode 12: Episódio_012-06.jpg|Episode 12: Episódio_012-07.jpg|Episode 12: |-|Misc. = Perfil_de_Personagem_de_Kiyotaka_Ayanokoji.jpg|Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's Character Profile Gráfico_01.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Gráfico_02.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Gráfico_03.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Gráfico 31.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Edição de Junho de 2018 Comic Alive.jpg|''Comic Alive'' Edição de Junho de 2018. Edição de Julho de 2018 Comic Alive.jpg|''Comic Alive'' Edição de Julho de 2018. You-Zitsu TV Production Mark.jpg|Anime official poster Anúncio_visual_do_anime.jpg|Anime announcement visual Anime Key Visual 02.jpg|New key visual